


Momentos Roubados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Bull mexeu a panela lentamente, como se ao alongar o tempo de cozinhar ele pudesse aumentar o restante do tempo que tinham juntos.





	Momentos Roubados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378890) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Bull mexeu a panela lentamente, como se ao alongar o tempo de cozinhar ele pudesse aumentar o restante do tempo que tinham juntos.

“Precisa de ajuda, Amatus?” Dorian chamou da porta da cozinha.

Bull se virou para ele, sorrindo para a expressão de divertimento de seu amante. Às vezes, quando ele olhava para o cinza salpicado no bigode e cabelos longos de Dorian, ele pensava sobre como isso tinha começado, fazia tantos anos, e se preocupava de novo com todas as coisas que quase impediram Dorian de chegar a essa idade respeitável, ou pior, todas as coisas que quase impediram Bull de estar ali para aproveitar esse tempo com ele.

“Companhia seria legal,” Bull disse.

Dorian foi até o balcão, descansando seu peso ali. “Eu estava esperando mais provocação. O que está te preocupando?”

Bull sorriu, Dorian o conhecia bem de mais. “Que tal, para alguém que consegue fazer poções com seus olhos fechados, você realmente não sabe cozinhar.”

Dorian riu alto. “Essa foi fraca, até para você. Agora me diz, o que está na sua cabeça?”

Bull suspirou. “Nós só temos mais algumas horas antes de você ter que partir.”

Dorian entendeu sem precisar de mais explicações. Ele desviou o olhar, como se encarando o horizonte, perdido em pensamento. “Acho que essa vila se tornou uma espécie de refúgio. Quando eu não estou aqui, só consigo pensar em voltar para cá, quando estou aqui, me preocupo em ter que partir.”

“Você sempre poderia se aposentar e se juntar ao nosso grupo. Ou talvez nós pudéssemos nos mudar para Tevinter e avançar sua agenda de liberar os escravos de um jeito mais violento.”

“É um pensamento adorável,” Dorian disse, sorrindo tristemente.

“Se ao menos fosse possível?” Bull perguntou.

“Algo desse tipo.” Dorian se moveu até Bull, o abraçando por trás. “Infelizmente isso é tudo o que podemos ter, por enquanto.”

Bull pousou uma mão sobre a de Dorian, no seu peito. “Então é melhor aproveitarmos.”

“Nada mais de se preocupar com o futuro?”

“Por tanto tempo quanto pudermos evitar,” Bull disse.

“Agora isso é um pensamento adorável. Espero que seja um mais possível.”

Bull sorriu para isso. Eles não tinham muito, momentos roubados quando as suas agendas permitiam a jornada, mas eles iriam aproveitar o pouco que tinham, e Bull não deixaria nada ficar no caminho disso.


End file.
